Star Gazer
by Who-Else1027
Summary: Serena and the scouts are in school when a monster comes and invades the town... they defeat it and Serena sees a Visionin the rainbow crystals... this vision breaks serena's heart... what is the vision? find out when u read Star Gazer
1. Default Chapter

"I'm Late again!" Serena shouted as she looked at her clock. She jumped out of her bed and got dressed into her uniform. She brushed her hair, teeth, and she ran downstairs.

"Serena, aren't you going to get anything before you go to school?" Serena's mom asked. "No! I'm late" Serena ran out the door. As she ran out the door Ami, smiled and said, "Hi, Serena... lets get going before we are late... again." They sprinted until they go to school. All the other sailor scouts were waiting for them both. "There here, Leta said as she poked Rei and she woke up. "Well it is about time!" Rei shouted at Serena. "Don't start Rei... I'm tired." Serena shouted at Rei. "Quit it and lets get inside" Mina said breaking up the fight. Just then the bell rang. They all walked in the school.

"So did you take Rene to school... or did u make her walk again" Michelle asked Serena. "She is sick... but I bet she just wanted a day off... I couldn't blame her, school sucks" Tomoe laughed and said, "school is an educational thing to do than stay home and watch TV." Amara agreed. Trisha didn't say anything. (She is not the talkative person) they went to their first class... math. Ami sat in her seat and said to Trisha, "I love this subject" Trisha looked at her and said, "that is nice... but I don't care" Ami dropped her head. Their teacher slapped this stick against his desk to get the kids attention. "Ok, open your books to page 590." Serena put her head on her hand and flipped threw the pages. "Leta please read the first step to make a fraction" Leta read it and she asked, "can't you read the steps... cause it is hard to take notes and read at the same time" "Sure why not" their teacher said. Leta opened her notebook and wrote,

I wonder if Mr. Roberts's hair is real? Leta started laughing. "Leta? What is so funny?" Mr. Roberts asked. "Nothing" She quickly asked. Mr. Roberts walked up to her and took her notebook and read what she wrote. "Leta, you have detention" he walked back up to his desk and the bell rang.

"Leta that is a big bummer" Michelle said walking with Leta and the other scouts. "Mr. Roberts is a big meany" Serena said. "Just don't listen to him." They walked into the cafeteria and got their lunch. They sat outside and talked until Luna, Serena's cat ran up to them. "Serena there is a monster on the loose time to become Sailor moon" Serena nodded and the scouts went to the park.


	2. 2

The girls ran in the bathroom and Serena shouted "Moon power" and Serena turned into Sailor Moon. Ami shouted after Serena, "Mercury power!" and she turned into Sailor Mercury. Rei turned into Sailor Mars, Leta Turned into Sailor Jupiter, Mina turned into Sailor Venus, Amara turned into Sailor Uranus, Michelle turned into Sailor Neptune, Tomoe turned into Sailor Saturn, and Trisha turned into Sailor Pluto. "Where is Rene?" Serena asked. Someone tugged Serena's shirt and there was Rene as Sailor Chibimoon. "There you are" Serena said picking her up. They all followed Luna to the place where the monster is hiding.

"Hey Luna, are you sure this is where the monster's hiding?" Serena asked. "Of course; where else would an water monster would be?" "But in a fountain?" Rene asked. Just then, the water in the fountain started to rise and over filled the fountain. "Whoa what is going on?" Rei shouted. The water poured on the floor and made the covered with water. We have to get out of here!" Serena shout running up the steps but the water stopped her. The steps were filled with water and it was a circle pool now. Then what they saw was weird. "Mr. Roberts?" Mina asked. Mr. Roberts opened his hands and the water poured around his hands and threw the water ball at the Sailor Scouts. "Mercury Bubble Blast!" Ami shouted. A water ball formed into her hands and she threw it at the other water ball. "Nice going Mercury, now the ball is bigger" Trisha shouted. "Jupiter thunder blast" Leta threw a thunder ball at Mr. Roberts witch shocked him outrageously! "Moon Tiara Magic!" Serena threw her tiara at Mr. Roberts and he shattered into a bunch of watery pieces and 4 rainbow crystals came out of him. Serena picked put the Crystals and put them together. With Serena being a princess, she could see visions with the crystals. There was a vision... but it wasn't a nice one. The queen of out outer world killed Rene. Serena went to the floor weakly and started to cry.


	3. 3

"Serena, what is wrong" Rene asked as she walked up to her. "Nothing... it is nothing" Serena stood up and wiped her tears. She grabbed Rene and they went home.

When they walked in the door, the phone rang. Serena picked up the phone and said, "hello" "Serena! It is me...Mina" Serena handed Rene the remote to the TV and she turned on the TV. "Mina, some battle wasn't it?" Serena franticly said. Mina heard her voice creak and mina had to ask, "Serena are you ok? You don't sound like it Serena ran up to her room and slammed the door witch scared Rene. "Ok, I had a vision that Rene will die by Queen Galixia" Mina Dropped the phone and she quickly picked it up and said, "I'm so sorry Serena" Serena started to cry. Then Rene opened the door. She saw her crying and Rene walked t Serena and hugged. Serena hugged her back ad she said, "Rene what ever happens to you I'll be there by your side." Rene stood up and took the phone and said, "hi Mina, how are you?" Mina answered and she told Rene that she had to do some business and she hung up. Rene looked at the clock and said, "it is my bed time Serena, will you read me a story?" She nodded and she went to Rene's room.

"I made this one up," Serena said tucking Rene in. "Ok, here we go:"

It was a beautiful day, and a little girl and her sibling went for a walk in the park. "Lea what do you want to do today?" Jessica asked. "I don't know but lets just do something before school starts" Lea said. Jessica and Lea played on the swings and then they went to school. "See ya after school Jessica" Lea shouted as she ran out of the kindergarden playground.

After school, Lea went to pick up Jessica but she wasn't there. Lea started freaking out and she ran all over the place looking for her. She finally found her in a dark alley with her cat, lunar. "Jessica!" Lea said running towards her. She went to pick her up but she faded away. "What is going on?" Lea looked around and there was Jessica's little dog bubble. Lea picked it up and it had a video. Lea played it and it was Queen Galixia. She said, "If you want to see your little cousin again you will have to fight for her or she will die." (Just like she said in Serena's vision) Lea Cried and she called her friends and they transformed into the scouts. And they went to fight with Queen Galixia.

When they got there, Lea saw Jessica held up in the air being choked to death. "Cresent Beam" Sailor Venus shouted and hit Galixia. She dropped Jessica and fell to the floor. Jessica crawled over to the scouts but something pulled her back. Galixia pulled her over to her and grabbed a knife. "Say goodbye." Then she slit Jessica's throat. Before Serena went on, she looked over at Rene and she was sound asleep. Serena kissed her on the forehead and left the room.

She walked down the steps and someone knocked on the door. Serena opened up the door and she saw Darien. "Hey Darien, what are you doing here?" Darien came inside and said, "Mina told what is going on... I'm so sorry" Serena dropped her head but Darien pulled it back up. "Don't worry we won't let it really happen...ok?" Serena nodded and they both walked upstairs.


End file.
